


I'm Jensen Ackles, The Rock Star.

by Dolavine



Series: spn_masquerade fills [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Elevator Sex, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning rock star Jensen Ackles walks his dog Oscar, Every morning Jared jogs through town. One morning their paths meet and Jensen decides he wants to meet, to seduce, to have , this handsome-hot jogger. He sets out to do just that, but Jared seems very uninterested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Jensen Ackles, The Rock Star.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [spn_maquerade round three parade of perversion](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/) For this prompt: Prompt 3. J2, rock start Jensen, unimpressed Jared.  
> Slightly different tin: Jensen is used to getting anyone he wants, but the guy who jogs by his hotel every morning couldn't be more unfazed. For once, Jensen has to work to get laid. And he kinda likes it. (Maybe Jared doesn't even know who Jensen is or maybe Jared's not impressed by celebrity; totally up to the author!)

Jensen hates the cool October mornings and he especially hates that his dog walker refuses to start work before 8:00am, because Oscar has to piddle and do other things on his own time schedule, _not hers_. So every morning at 6:30 am, he ends up on the tiny lawn across the street from his hotel, in a bathrobe and slippers – not very rock-star chic – with Oscar on a leash and a doggie bag in one hand. It’s all so very un-celebrity. 

Jared likes to take his jog every morning. He loves the city before 7:00 am; there’s low traffic, cool air, and no tension, just a good run before breakfast. He takes the same route, downtown, across the bridge and past the Madison Hotel before circling around and heading back.

On Tuesday morning, Jensen wakes up late. He’s scurrying around, throwing on a t-shirt and jeans. He fixes his pale blue Mohawk, pulls on his Doc Martins, and notices that Oscar is whining at the door.

“Got to go, boy?” It’s a statement as well as a question. He looks at the clock and he’s already going to be late for the meeting with the record executives, so he decides that Oscar can’t wait another thirty minutes and, well, he has a rock star reputation to uphold. 

He’s waiting for Oscar to find his perfect spot, bored out of his mind and just watching the scenery. He watches in the distance as a tall man, head and shoulders above the sparse pedestrians, makes his way closer. He’s wearing a white beanie and he’s jogging. Jensen has his eye on the man, who as he gets closer has really great features; he’s hot. He keeps getting closer as Jensen ogles him. Finally he’s right on top of him and Jensen speaks. “Morning,” he says using his deep-kinda-sexy voice.

“Morning,” Jared replies and nods, but keeps right on running.

Shocked and kind of disappointed, Jensen turns and watches him running away. He was sure that the guy would stop. After all he is Jensen Ackles, the rock star. He figures he must not have truly noticed him, just answered the mannerly salutation.

The next morning Jensen’s hung over. He slept in his clothes from the other night (okay, day), and he’s a horrible mess. His guy-liner is smeared, his hair is all different ways – the beeswax gives it a twisted branch look – and he’s pretty sure his boxers are on backwards because he couldn’t find his fly to pee and had to pull everything down. (He’s not quite sure how that happened but, he’s not quite sure about last night either.) Oscar’s whining at the door again and Jensen groans. 

“Can’t I toilet train you or something?” He puts the leash on his collar and they head out the door.

Oscar’s doing his usual sniff and test when three girls rush over and gush all over Jensen. They want his autograph and he eagerly obliges. He flirts with them a bit and they swoon. He’s talking to one of groupies when out of the corner of his eye he sees a familiar silhouette, head above the crowd and this time a grey beanie. He turns and focuses all of his attention on the guy. He wants him to stop; he wants to introduce himself; hell, he wants to fuck this hot-tall-jogger, with the insane thighs and tight ass. The girls are still yapping and giggling when the jogger gets close enough, and Jensen distances himself from them. The jogger is on top of him now and Jensen steps out. 

“Morning.” He uses the same tactic. 

Jared sort of chuckles, doesn’t stop but nods and replies. “Good morning?” He turns and jogs backwards as he finishes his sentence. “Rough night?” He then turns and goes on his way.

Jensen’s confused, his jaw slightly agape at the statement. Then he shrugs it off and goes back to the hotel. He passes the hall mirror and as always looks at himself. He’s shocked and embarrassed, the jogger’s statement ringing in his ears as he sees himself. He’s a mess and even his t-shirt is on backwards. He sighs and drops his shoulders. “Great, Ackles, way to stun the jock.” 

Day three, and this is becoming a habit. Or he’s stalking the guy. But Jensen is determined to actually meet him. He makes sure he looks presentable this time and hurries down to the street with Oscar in tow. 

It’s not long before he sees the guy jogging towards them. Jensen nervously straightens his t-shirt. He needs a hook, something to draw the man in. Oscar barks and it hits him. 

When the guy gets closer and within a few short steps Jensen loosens his grip on Oscar’s leash. The jogger is almost on top of them now, so Jensen lets go of Oscar’s leash completely and gives him a little nudge. He jumps out onto the sidewalk and right into the jogger’s path.

Jared almost slams into the dog. He stops abruptly and grabs the leash. Jensen lurches forward like he’s trying to catch Oscar’s leash but fails. 

“Oh, sorry, dude, he just…” Jensen takes the leash and brushes Jared’s fingers when he does.

“It’s cool, no problem.” Jared pets Oscar on the head and rubs his ears. “Cute dog.” He smiles wide, his dimples accenting the corners of his mouth. “What’s his name?”

“Jensen,” Jensen says quickly. “I-- I mean, Oscar. I’m Jensen.” He rolls his eyes and sighs. _Smoooooth, Jensen,_ he thinks.

Jared chuckles and holds out his hand. “I’m Jared, nice to meet you, Jensen. Hold on to Oscar tight, now.”

Before Jensen can say anything else, Jared waves and jogs away. 

_Jared_ , Jensen thinks. He knows his name now, and those dimples. He’s had guys throw themselves at him, literally give themselves to him, but Jared, he doesn’t seem interested. And that makes him a conquest.

It’s late and Jensen can’t get Jared out of his mind. Those dimples, his legs, that ass and oh my god, that smile. He’s restless and for the first time in forever, feels lonely. He’d normally call over a boy-toy but for some reason his itch goes deeper and only Jared can scratch it. He wants a drink, something strong – and smooth – and intoxicating. He can barely wait for tomorrow to see Jared again. He throws on his jeans and a ratty old tour t-shirt, the one with his face printed on the front and heads down to the bar.

There aren’t many people in the small lounge. Jensen takes a seat at the bar.

“Hey Jensen, the usual?” The bartender knows him; he’s lived here for the last five years.

“Yeah.” Jensen scans the room as he waits for his double whiskey, neat. He spies a familiar form sitting in a back booth. He backs up and focuses in on it. His heart skips a beat when he realizes that it’s Jared. 

The bartender slides his drink across the bar to Jensen. “On your room tab?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah – yeah.” He’s preoccupied. Jared’s alone and after about fifteen minutes he’s still alone. Jensen’s pretty sure it’s safe he’s not on a date and decides to go over. 

Jensen acts like he’s passing by and notices Jared, backs up and stops. “Hey!” He’s smiling wide and semi-surprise-gushing. Jared looks up at him with a confused look. “It’s Jensen…” He can’t believe that Jared doesn’t recognize him. 

“Oh, yeah, Oscar.” Jared grins, but it’s not a smile.

“What’s up?” Jensen tries to make conversation.

“Nothing, just waiting… well, was waiting but now it’s more like nursing a drink and looking dumped.”

“Dumped – you? That’s ridiculous.” Jensen slides into the booth. “Let me freshen-up your drink.” He signals to the bartender for a second round. “So, Jared, what do you do besides jog past men with hazardous dogs?” he chuckles.

“I manage a book store.” The drinks arrive and Jared takes a sip.

“Oh a book store. Great occupation, people love to read.” Jensen takes a long swallow of his drink. 

“Yeah,” Jared chuckles. “What do you do, Jensen?”

“Well, I don’t like to talk about it much.” Jensen bites his lower lip.

“Are you an international spy?” Jared laughs and Jensen raises his eyebrows at him. “You’re an international spy?!”

Jensen bursts out laughing. “Does a spy wear his own face on his t-shirts?” He points to his shirt. “I’m Jensen Ackles, the rock star.”

Jared stares blankly at Jensen’s shirt and then at him, he doesn’t have a clue. “Um… okay, that’s nice.” He’s not sure what to say; he’s never been confronted by a celebrity before, or at least one he didn’t know at all.

“I have songs that were on the charts for ages.” Sure, Jensen might be being egotistical but he thought that everyone knew who he was. He’s a fucking international rock star. It might be refreshing if he wasn’t also trying to use his status to get this guy’s dick.

“I’m sorry, I live in a bubble. I’m kind of a book geek and well, unless you wrote a novel or at least a biography, I…” Jared’s embarrassed.

“No, it’s all right; I shouldn’t rely too heavily on my celebrity status to get laid… I mean… meet people.”

Jared’s jaw drops and he can’t believe that Jensen just kind of admitted he was hitting on him. “Get laid?” He swallows hard. Sure, he noticed how hot Jensen is. He kind of liked seeing him when he jogged by the last three days. He always liked that semi-punk look on a guy, but he’d never thought Jensen was looking back at him in the same lustful way. “I mean, you’re famous…”

“Well, doesn’t mean I can’t like what I see, does it?” Jensen drinks the last of his whiskey and signals the bartender for another round.

“No, but…” Jared’s hart is racing. “I’ve never done a one night stand.” He chugs the last of his drink, getting up the nerve to let Jensen have what he’s asking for.

Jensen smiles, reaches out and touches Jared’s hand, runs his fingers over his knuckles as they grip the tumbler tight. “I can’t believe that, you’re fucking hot.”

“I’m no virgin but, I’m not that experienced either.” Jared blushes at the touch. His cock pays attention and okay, now he just wants to let Jensen have him right now in the booth. 

“I can fix that.” Jensen’s foot works up Jared’s leg. “I’ve got a room, well, a suite, here.”

“O-okay.” Jared bites his lower lip and follows Jensen when he stands up. He takes his hand and lets Jensen lead him to the elevator. He’s nervous and excited and can’t believe that he’s doing this.

“You okay?” Jensen asks because Jared’s palms are sweaty. 

“Yeah, sure, fine!” He’s over compensating. 

“Okay.” Jensen leans in and puts his hand on Jared’s cheek. “You’re sweating.” He wipes his thumb along Jared’s hairline. “Trust me.” He leans in and kisses Jared just as the elevator doors close. 

Jared kisses him back. 

Jensen shoves Jared against the wall and pins him there. He shoves his hand between them as he’s kissing him, tasting him, letting his mouth devour his new lover. The hard flanks of Jared’s body are pressed against Jensen’s. He shoves his hand under Jared’s shirt and lets his fingers dance over his rib cage, along the thick ridges of muscle on the way up to his nipple. He pinches the supple nipple and Jared gasps into Jensen’s mouth. 

“Oh god.” He arches his pelvis into Jensen, looking for friction. Jared’s hands roam Jensen’s back as he pulls him in closer.

The elevator bell rings, signaling another floor passed. Jensen keeps groping Jared’s chest as he brushes his cock over Jared’s apparent hard-on. 

“Mmm, so good,” Jared moans, his body pushing back hard. He pulls Jensen’s t-shirt up and shoves his hands down into the waistband of Jensen’s jeans. He breaks the kiss and leans his head back against the wood panel. “You feel so good.” He’s gasping for air.

The bell signals: another floor passed.

“Oh God, I need you now, I can’t wait.” Jensen’s hand shoves down inside of Jared’s slacks and rubs over the thick line pressed against the cotton underwear. There’s a damp spot and Jensen smiles when he feels it. “You are so turned on,” Jensen says against Jared’s neck. He mouths at the salty sweat-slicked skin. 

“So good.” Jared grinds into Jensen’s hand. “You smell so good.” He’s fingering the cleft of Jensen’s ass. He wants to dip farther down; he pushes and shoves at Jensen’s jeans, digging into the soft flesh of Jensen’s ass. “More,” Jared begs as he scrabbles to find the button on Jensen’s jeans. He pops it open and shoves them off of his hips. “Commando,” he chuckles. His hand wraps around Jensen’s cock and starts to stroke. His hand is bumping against Jensen’s as he rubs against his cock, stroking him through his boxers. “Christ, you are driving me insane.” Jared closes his eyes and buries his face in Jensen’s shoulder.

The bell dings again.

Jensen knows there are only a couple more floors to go, but he needs to come, needs to feel Jared come, now. “You’re so hot, I can’t wait to get you naked.” He bites the soft flesh behind Jared’s ear and Jared gasps.

“So close.” Jared’s voice is muffled by Jensen’s shoulder. He pulls hard on Jensen’s cock, coaxing him to come with him. Jensen’s hand has him on edge and when Jensen presses into the slit and circles the head, he can’t hold back anymore; he comes with thick warm pulses against Jensen’s palm. “Oh, fuck.” Jared bites into the hard muscle of Jensen’s shoulder as he goes over the edge.

The feeling of Jared’s hot jizz bleeding through the cotton makes Jensen buck hard into Jared’s hand. He’s pumping in time with Jared’s short strokes; his balls get tight and his belly is hot with desire. “Jesus.” Jensen snaps his hips and holds tight to Jared’s as he crushes into him. “I’m…” He doesn’t finish before he comes, the thick strands spraying over Jared’s underwear. He pushes hard into Jared’s body and claims his mouth again as the final shockwaves of his orgasm rush through him.

The bell dings again and the doors open.

“We’ve arrived,” Jensen says breathlessly. 

Jared giggles and pulls Jensen impossibly close. “Obviously.”

The end


End file.
